La historia detras de la juventud de Athrun Zala
by Renthon Thorston
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado que fue de la vida de Athrun antes de entrar a Zaft? cómo conoció a Kira o a Lacus? en esta historia se tratara de dar respuesta al misterioso pasado de Athrun Zala


Quizás todos conozcan un poco de la vida de Athrun Zala por medio de Gundam Seed, pero en realidad nadie sabe que fue de Athrun en su niñez, como conoció a Kira y mucho menos como es que llego a conocer a Lacus y sus verdaderos motivos por los cuales ni siquiera llego a pelear por ella. Pues bien en el siguiente artículo se tratará de dar una idea satisfactoria.

**La historia detrás de los días de juventud de Athrun Zala**

**Athrun y Kira**

Todo empezó cuando Athrun tenía trece años, a pesar de ser el hijo del cenador Zala, Athrun nunca llevo una vida fácil, al contrario, siempre tenia que satisfacer los deseos y las ordenes de su padre a toda costa, de ahí que viene ese carácter tan manso. Ahora bien, Athrun llego a conocer a Kira en la academia para coordinadores de una forma muy singular, como todos sabemos, Kira siempre se ha caracterizado por ser impulsivo y por dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, un tanto lo contrario a Athrun, quien la paciencia y la reflexión guían sus pasos, pero… ¿fue este siempre así, en realidad no, Athrun en un principio se caracterizaba por tener un carácter fuerte y frío, nunca tuvo muchos amigos y trataba de mantenerse alejado de las personas a menos que su trato con estas fuera necesario, y esto fue debido a la frialdad y la personalidad dominante de su padre quien desde un principio lo educo para que llegara a ser alguien importante en la carrera militar. Sin embargo en esas casualidades de la vida llego a conocer a Kira de una manera un poco inesperada, a Athrun le habían asignado una investigación acerca del OS (Operative System) de los Djinn para el cual tenia de compañero a Kira Yamato. En un principio los dos no congeniaban, realmente ni siquiera había conversación entre ellos fuera de lo relacionado con la investigación, podemos llamar a esa relación una relación estrictamente de trabajo. Pero un día, mientras Athrun aun estaba en su dormitorio en la academia, Kira llega para preguntarle unos detalles acerca del logaritmo de desplazamiento de los Djinn, al entrar se da cuenta que Athrun estaba armando un pequeño robot verde en forma de pájaro, Athrun estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera nota la presencia de Kira y sigue su trabajo como si nada pasara, Kira, quien estaba realmente intrigado, se acerca para preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciendo. Athrun al sentir la presencia de alguien brinca de un susto y se da la vuelta para ver quien es, al ver a Kira él le dice con un tono frío e indiferente:

-"Ahhh… eres tú ¿qué deseas? ¿ya terminaste el historial de implementación de los distintos tipos de OS del Djinn?"

Kira sin apartar la mirada del robot le dice:

-"No, realmente te venía a preguntar… mmm ¿qué es eso?"

-"¿Esto?" –Le responde Athrun levantando de un ala el robot verde que tenía en sus manos. –"Es Torii"

Al oír la respuesta poco satisfactoria, Kira no hace más que hacer un gesto dubitativo y pregunta:

-"¿Torii? ¿qué es un Torii?... uh, te esta quedando bien

Athrun se le queda viendo extrañado, a él nunca lo habían elogiado por algo bueno que él hiciera ya que siempre se le había dicho que era su deber ser siempre el mejor en todo lo que hiciera.

-"Bueno, un Torii es un robot de mi invención que posee un sistema eléctrico que prácticamente le proporciona energía ilimitada por medio de un generador cinético auto recargable, el cual almacena la energía no administrada en una batería para su posterior uso cuando no esta en movimiento".

Kira al oír esto se entusiasmó mucho, pues nunca pensó en encontrar a otra persona con su mismo interés en la mecánica y mucho menos que compartiera su misma idea de un sistema de energía interminable, así que se sentó a la par de él y se puso a investigar el robot. Pero Athrun al ver la cercanía de Kira le dice mas extrañado que enojado:

-"Pero ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?"

Y Kira sin voltear a ver a Athrun le examina las alas y le pregunta:

-"Y esta cosa ¿vuela?"

Athrun con un aire de orgullo le dice:

-"Pues claro que sí, al igual que el Djinn posee un sistema de vuelo de interfase directa asistida en sus alas, solo que a este lo modifique para poder adaptarlo a su tamaño, como vez, el engranaje es distinto y sus piezas han sido reguladas de tal manera que pueda volar solo con el impulso que le dan sus alas".

Kira pensativo le responde:

-"Realmente no se me hubiera ocurrido la implementación de este sistema de vuelo a partir de uno ya hecho". –Kira agarra en su totalidad a Torii y lo examina a fondo, le da vuelta y se fija que le cuelga una pequeña caja de su tórax, al verla Kira le pregunta: -¿Qué es esto? Parece una caja emisora de sonidos.

Athrun respondiéndole luego de una breve pausa le dice:

-"No estas equivocado, en efecto, es una caja emisora de sonidos pero que esta programada para que solo emita el sonido 'Torii' como una forma de detectar la posición de Torii en cualquier lugar o como una alarma" (Me suena a pokémon XD).

Kira sonriéndole y viéndole a los ojos a Athrun le extiende la mano, Athrun al ver el gesto de Kira le responde de la misma manera, y agarrándose las manos fuertemente Kira le dice:

-Me caes bien Athrun, seamos amigos.

Y así fue como Kira Yamato y Athrun Zala llegaron a ser amigos, tan amigos que compartían todo y se conocían perfectamente, tanta fue la influencia de Kira en Athrun que Athrun cambio su carácter, de ser frío e insensible a alguien más abierto y con un sentido de solidaridad. También Kira aprendió de Athrun, Athrun le enseñó a Kira a ser más reflexivo en sus decisiones y en pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Irónicamente, no sabían que estos nuevos atributos les irían a traer tantos problemas posteriormente en sus vidas.

Pero ¿fue la escena anterior lo suficiente para que llegaran a ser amigos de verdad? jajaja, la verdad es que no, al principio Athrun aun seguía evadiendo a Kira, pero luego de varios momentos inolvidables fue que le empezó a tomar cariño, uno de ellos es la historia de cuando Athrun aprende a manejar atentando con la vida de Kira en varias ocasiones la cual se cuenta que fue de esta manera:

Luego de las vacaciones de verano, los estudiantes de la academia de coordinadores regresaron a sus actividades normales y Kira al ver a Athrun de nuevo después de varias semanas le pregunta:

-"¡Athrun! –Grita Kira desde lejos y corriendo se acerca a Athrun. -"Oye Athrun¿cómo te fue en la vacaciones? Vi rumores en una revista de PLANT en donde se afirmaba haber visto al hijo del presidente de la junta, Patrick Zala, aprendiendo a conducir cerca de la costa del mar artificial.

Athrun trata de esconderse de Kira entre la multitud, pero al ver que ya no podía evitar a Kira le responde:

-"¿Uhhh? Ah sí, aprendí a manejar con un amigo de mi padre que es piloto de carreras, pero aun me falta práctica.

Kira sonriéndole le dice:

-¿Qué tal si después de clases vamos a dar una vuelta en tu coche, así me enseñas lo que has aprendido.

Pero Athrun nerviosamente trata de evadir la situación diciéndole:

-Realmente no se Kira, siento que aun no estoy listo para llevar pasajeros en mi auto, talvez mas adelante.

Sin embargo, Kira insiste y al final Athrun termina accediendo. Así que al finalizar las clases Athrun se dirige con Kira al estacionamiento en busca de su auto, al ver Kira que era un carro deportivo se sorprende y le dice que esta muy bonito, pero en realidad Kira no se esperaba que el auto que le habían dado a Athrun fuera un deportivo último modelo y que en sus pensamientos empezaran a rondar mensajes de alerta, los cuales trataba de suprimir al pensar en la sobriedad de las acciones de su amigo.

-"Vamos, sube". –Le dice Athrun ya al volante.

Kira asintiendo con la cabeza se sube, y se relaja en el asiento, pero al instante Athrun enciende el carro y aprieta el acelerador para calentar el motor. El ruido estrepitoso del motor resuena en todo el estacionamiento como el ruido de una estampida. Kira al oír esto se pone rápidamente el cinturón y se sujeta al asiento, pero trata de relajarse pensando:

-"Athrun es mi amigo y debo confiar en él… Athrun es mi amigo y debo confiar en él… Athrun es mi am… ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo?

Athrun pone la reversa y mete el pie hasta el fondo en el acelerador. Fue tan grande la aceleración que si Kira se hubiera olvidado de ponerse el cinturón, su cara estuviera descansando en el tablero; de repente se escucha el chillar de las llantas al frenar, luego Athrun pone primera y mete de nuevo el pie hasta el fondo en el acelerador, esta vez Kira es empujado al asiento y pone una cara de terror. Athrun al ver su cara se ríe y le dice:

-"Jajaja, deberías de ver tu cara en estos momentos, es para tomarte una fotografía, te dije que aun no estaba listo para llevar pasajeros, no puedo moderar mi velocidad aun… ahora bien ¿dónde iremos? ahh ya sé, vamos a la ciudad".

Athrun acelera como si un Gundam lo persiguiera y se incorpora al tráfico, luego de un tiempo de silencio nota que su compañero no ha dicho palabra alguna, así que le pregunta:

-"¿Qué te pasa Kira?".

Pero Kira no le responde, así que Athrun voltea a ver a Kira para ver que le pasa y mira que este no tiene color alguno en su rostro, pero mientras Athrun se fijaba en Kira, un camión de carga se le acerca por el frente y Athrun no se da cuenta. Así que Kira inconcientemente entra en "seed mode" y agarra el volante y el freno, hace un movimiento un tanto exótico y desafiador de las leyes de la física para evadir el camión. Athrun al ver esto se incorpora y maniobra para recobrar el control y le grita a Kira:

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".

Kira sin ninguna expresión en su cara le dice:

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer". – Y Kira no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la ciudad.

Athrun hizo un tiempo record de la academia a la ciudad, usualmente el tiempo promedio es de media hora a una velocidad normal (ni lenta ni rápida), pero Athrun se tardó menos de quince minutos, creo que eso es suficiente para dar una idea de que tan rápido iba.

Ya en la ciudad Kira no pronuncia aun palabra alguna, así que Athrun trata de animarlo invitándolo a tomar algo, le cuenta que "Torii" esta casi terminado y que solo necesita programarle el AI (inteligencia artificial) y que si le podía hacer el favor de ayudarle a programar ya que él no era tan bueno en eso como Kira (Esa es la verdadera razón de porque Torii solo sigue a Kira en el anime, pero esa es otra historia). Al ver los intentos de su amigo de calmarlo y de alegrarlo, Kira se incorpora y finalmente le sonríe, luego le dice:

-"Deberías de moderar tu velocidad en el coche, aun no puedes maniobrar bien y tu noción de la distancia aun no se ha adaptado a la velocidad… por un momento pensé en que ya no iba vivir para decírtelo".

Athrun al ver que Kira finalmente habla, se incorpora y se apoya en la mesa, y con una mirada desafiante le dice:

-"¿Qué acaso no confiaste en mi?".

Kira desvía la mirada y le responde:

-"…Pues sí, yo se que puedo confiarte mi vida porque eres mi mejor amigo". (Irónico no, aun no saben lo que les depara el futuro XD).

Al oír la respuesta de Kira, Athrun asienta la cabeza, se relaja y se desploma en su asiento, luego le dice:

-"Suspiro… tú sabes que nunca atentaría contra tu vida (De nuevo, que irónico XD), además, un coordinador siempre tiene sus movimientos calculados desde mucho antes.

-"No me lo pareció cuando vi que nos acercábamos al camión a gran velocidad". –Le dijo Kira con un tono de ironía.

Athrun al ver el objetivo de Kira trata de relajar la situación diciéndole:

-"Te dije que los coordinadores tienen los movimientos calculados desde mucho antes, pero no te dije que estos cálculos fueran perfectos".

Ambos empiezan a reír, terminan de tomar sus bebidas y se disponen a marcharse cuando de repente pasan de lado unos oficiales de Zaft. Ambos se les quedan viendo como si nunca habían visto a un soldado, luego Kira le dice:

-"No me imaginaria en una guerra y mucho menos el llevar una carrera militar, creo que el respeto a la vida es lo más importante".

Luego Athrun le dice sin apartar la mirada de los oficiales de Zaft:

-"¿Pero que harías en su lugar Kira? ¿Qué pasaría si tratan de destruir lo que más quieres en la vida? ¿Estarías dispuesto a defenderlo o dejarías que lo destruyeran por el hecho de no pelear?".

Kira baja la cabeza y le responde:

-"…Defendería a toda costa lo que más quiero y mis ideales".

Athrun le pone la mano sobre el hombro y le dice:

-"Pues de eso se trata la guerra Kira… solo roguemos que algún día no nos toque vivirla".

Entonces Kira se voltea y mira fijamente a Athrun:

-"Y tú ¿qué planeas hacer Athrun? ¿Piensas llevar una carrera militar?".

Athrun se le queda viendo fijamente por unos instantes, luego quita la mano de su hombro y desvía la mirada:

-"Realmente no se que me depara el futuro, todo dependerá de los deseos de mi padre, pero de algo estoy muy seguro, en estos tiempos de paz no creo que sea necesario el que lleve una carrera militar, así que no te preocupes".

Finalmente ambos se agarran por los hombros como buenos amigos y se marchan al estacionamiento, pero ven algo imprevisto, su auto tiene bloqueada la salida por otro auto, así que la única forma de salir es por retroceso. Al ver esto Kira le dice a Athrun:

-"Creo que no lograremos salir".

Athrun se sube al carro y arranca:

-"Yo creo que sí, Kira, ponte detrás mió y dime la distancia que me queda.

Kira con un poco de miedo le dice:

-"¿Detrás de ti!... ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije anteriormente de que no puedes aun calcular bien la distancia?

Athrun le sonríe y le responde:

-"¿Confías en mi?"

Kira se queda pensativo y recuerda la charla que tuvieron anteriormente de confiarse la vida mutuamente.

-"Sí, confío en ti". –Así que Kira se sitúa detrás del coche para avisarle cuando le queda poca distancia.

-"Me alegra". –Dice Athrun satisfactoriamente, así que mete retroceso, pero acelera demasiado, así que al fondo se escucha un gritillo de niña quejumbroso que proviene de Kira:

-"¡Athrun no aceleres demasiado, Ath… ru…………n" (inconsciente).

De repente Kira despierta y se encuentra en el hospital, lo primero en lo que piensa es:

-"¿Dónde esta Athrun?".

Athrun estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de Kira, al ver que Kira se levanta él le dice:

-"Lo siento Kira, sabes, tienes razón, aun me cuesta calcular las distancias".

Kira se incorpora y se sienta en la cama, luego empieza a reírse. Al ver Athrun la reacción de Kira le pregunta:

-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no ves que te acabo de atropellar?

Y Kira matándose de la risa le responde:

-"Claro que sí, pero esto me asegura que nunca te veré en una guerra piloteando un 'Mobile Suit', no te aceptarían"

-"¡Oye, si me metiera a pilotear un 'Mobile Suit' podría llegar a ser el mejor, estoy seguro de eso".

Y ambos terminan riéndose.

Hay muchas historias más de Kira y Athrun en su tiempo de academia, pero estas se contarán otra vez. Lastimosamente su amistad no duro mucho, por razones del destino terminaron separándose un par de meses después ¿qué les deparó el futuro? ustedes ya saben. :)

**Lacus y Athrun**

Ahora bien ¿cómo Athrun llegó a conocer a Lacus? bueno, digamos que para que se conocieran tuvieron que haber intereses de sus padres de por medio, el presidente de la junta Patrick Zala era muy buen amigo del cenador Siegel Clyne y ambos acordaron que sus hijos se comprometieran para consolidar un matrimonio posteriormente (además del poder de ZAFT también XD). Básicamente eso se realizó a puertas cerradas y sin el consentimiento de los hijos (más no conocían que sus objetivos originales iban a discrepar mucho en un futuro). Así que de la noche a la mañana estos jóvenes estaban comprometidos, tanto así que cuando Athrun regreso de la academia en la luna (donde conoció a Kira) se le pone al tanto que esta comprometido con la hija del cenador Clyne, vaya impresión que le ha de haber causado XD (Que afortunado -.-), para ese tiempo, Lacus estaba empezando su carrera de "idol" en PLANT, había destacado en la escuela por su sencillez, su gran voz y su carisma, el cual le habían llevado a ser muy famosa, así que es de suponerse que cuando Athrun vino y le dieron la noticia se le ha de haber puesto el ojo cuadrado. Pero bueno, quizás la pregunta del millón es: a pesar de que Athrun y Lacus tuvieron una relación forzada ¿realmente se llegaron a enamorar? pues ustedes decidan a partir de las situaciones a continuación.

Luego de que a Athrun le hicieron la mención oficial de su compromiso fue a hablarlo rápidamente con su padre, quien le reitero el compromiso. Athrun trato lo más que pudo para ver si había alguna forma de cambiar eso (pues el no estaba convencido de que dos personas se comprometieran sin antes conocerse, además también pensaba en Lacus, la cual él ya conocía y sabía que sus personalidades discrepaban como también sabía que a pesar de que él la consideraba muy hermosa, quizás ella no lo consideraba de esa forma), pero fue totalmente en vano ya que su padre ni siquiera le permitió defenderse, le dijo que era un arreglo ya decidido y que no podía cambiarse, Athrun se sintió muy frustrado pues no podía hacer nada, saludó con respeto a su padre pero de una manera fría y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero cuando ya estaba justo a salir de esta, el señor Zala le dice que tiene una cena con la señorita Lacus en la tarde y que debe estar en casa para las cinco de la tarde, también le dijo que iban a discutir muchas cosas con respecto a su futuro y que era una cena a la cual el no podía faltar.

Athrun, como todo joven confundido, decidió pasear por la ciudad para refrescar su mente y despejar la confusión, miró vitrinas, se acordó de Kira y de Torii a quien él le había regalado, también deseo el que pudiera estar ahí para contarle lo que le estaba pasando y que quizás él pudiera aconsejarlo… de repente ve que la gente se para y se fija en los monitores de la ciudad, los cuales estaban exhibiendo a Lacus cantando. El también se queda hipnotizado por la dulce voz de Lacus y la hermosa letra de su canción, pero el encanto se rompe cuando escucha a unos jóvenes haciendo comentarios obscenos acerca de Lacus, así que Athrun se da la vuelta y con firmeza y decisión les pide respeto por parte de ellos, también les exige que se comporten como coordinadores que son y que no vean a Lacus como un objeto, sino como una persona la cual trata de entretenerlos por medio de su trabajo. A esto, los jóvenes se le acercan y lo empiezan a empujar, diciéndole que quien era para decirles eso, que no era su novia para tener derecho sobre ella. La palabra novia retumbo en la cabeza de Athrun como olas que se estrellan sobre las rocas, en un instante pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, algo instintivo en él, algo que ni siquiera pensó que podía llegar a hacer ¿qué le pasaba? nunca lo había hecho, siempre pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos antes ¿por qué esta vez no? ¿la estaba protegiendo inconscientemente? Se preguntó en cuestión de segundos, hasta que un puñetazo le saco el aire y lo dejo arrodillado en el pavimento. Los jóvenes empezaron a reírse y a burlarse del tonto que se creía novio de Lacus hasta que un policía que había visto lo que acababan de hacer se les acercó y les arrestó por violencia en lugares públicos. Luego el policía le pregunta a Athrun si está bien, Athrun asienta con la cabeza y se levanta, luego le da las gracias y se marcha. Realmente estaba muy confundido ¿qué era eso nuevo que estaba sintiendo? y ¿por qué lo sentía? apenas y había intercambiado unas palabras con ella a través de toda su niñez y la adolescencia ¿por qué hasta ahora que hay un compromiso forzado surgen esos sentimientos? acaso ¿son sentimientos que ya poseía antes pero que no se había dado cuenta que los tenía? tenía tanto que pensar que prefirió dirigirse a su casa y pensar en su cuarto hasta que llegara la cena.

Se tomó una ducha, y se fijó que ya era tiempo para salir de su cuarto y esperar los invitados, así que se vistió elegantemente y se dispuso a salir, al salir se dirigió al comedor y se fijó que la mesa que ya estaba puesta. Justo en ese momento empezó a pensar en la rapidez con que su vida había girado en tan poco tiempo, no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente confundido, la incertidumbre lo mataba. De repente su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana de la entrada, la mucama se le acerca y le dice que es el cenador Clyne y su hija, a Athrun se le acelera el corazón y se dirige con paso lento a encontrarles y saludarles, Athrun ve primero al cenador Clyne y le da la mano, luego se fija en Lacus y finge completa tranquilidad, le hace una pequeña reverencia y les invita a pasar a la sala, que en un momento su padre los iba a atender. Athrun les ofrece bebidas, las cuales ambos rechazaron cortésmente, luego el cenador Clyne le dice a Athrun que se siente y le pregunta si tiene alguna idea del por que de la reunión. Athrun con la cabeza gacha y evitando todo tipo de contacto visual le dice que sí. Al oír la respuesta de Athrun, el cenador Clyne se levanta y se dispone a ponerle la mano en el hombro a Athrun en símbolo de apoyo, luego le dice que no se preocupe, que todo esta arreglado y que posee todo su apoyo. A todo esto, Lacus a excepción del rechazo de la bebida no había hablado en todo el rato, de repente entra el presidente Zala y les hace referencia a que pasen a la mesa, que la comida ya iba a ser servida. Luego de una conversación un poco acalorada de ideales, reformas y leyes entre ambos padres, lacomida es servida y todos se disponen a comer silenciosamente. En el ambiente puede percibirse la incomodidad y la pesadez del aire debido a la situación, luego el señor Zala rompe el silencio al preguntarle a Lacus acerca de su nueva carrera como "idol", Lacus un poco nerviosa le cuenta que ha sido un poco difícil, pues el horario es muy apretado, que ya no le queda mucho tiempo para relajarse y que muchas veces se siente muy sola aunque este rodeada de mucha gente. Al oír esto el cenador Clyne hace un gesto de tristeza y resignación, luego mira a Athrun quien no ha tocado la comida desde que la sirvieron. Patrick Zala continúa hablando con Lacus, intercambian ideas y finalmente le pregunta que opinaba de su hijo. Al oír esto Athrun dirige la cabeza a su padre haciéndole una mirada de "ya basta" la cual él simplemente ignora. Lacus se sonroja y empieza a tartamudear, no sabe que decir, luego el cenador Clyne sale a su defensa diciendo que lo discutan con más tranquilidad luego de la cena, que mientras tanto disfruten de un momento ameno. Al terminar la cena, ambas familias se dirigen al estudio para terminar la conversación, ya en el estudio se formaliza el compromiso con ambos implicados presentes y luego ambos padres hablan de los planes futuros para la pareja. En todo esto, Athrun no le había dirigido ni una palabra a Lacus en toda la noche, fuera de miradas tímidas su contacto había sido nulo. Mientras Athrun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, siente la mano de su padre que le roza la espalda y se sitúa en el hombro, luego le dice con un tono frío y cínico que su futuro ya esta decidido, que va a entrar a la escuela militar y que no puede negarse. Athrun entra en shock, todo lo que no quería se estaba cumpliendo de una manera inesperada y rápida, todo lo que él pensaba muy poco valía, de repente se le viene Kira a la mente, recuerda sus conversaciones en donde desechaban la idea de servir como militares. Athrun explota y le reclama al papá que no tiene derecho de dirigir su vida como le da la gana, que ya esta harto de no tener voz ni voto… pero justo cuando Athrun se desahogaba, una bofetada lo obliga a callarse, este ofendido sale corriendo de la habitación. Ya en su cuarto se desahoga con la almohada, de repente oye que tocan la puerta, Athrun se enjuaga las lágrimas de cólera y se decide a abrir. ¡Qué sorpresa se da al darse cuenta que quien tocaba era nada menos que Lacus Clyne! Al ver esto, Athrun se seca los ojos y la invita a pasar, conversan un poco de temas triviales, luego de lo que acababa de suceder, Lacus le dice que ella siente lo mismo, que de un momento para otro su vida había dado un cambio drástico y que aun no había logrado adaptarse, pero que a pesar de todo eso, el escuchar que estaba comprometida con el hijo del presidente de la junta Patrick Zala le había causado mucha felicidad. Athrun se le queda viendo profundamente, realmente ella también estaba pasando por lo mismo que él y le había dicho… ¡qué estaba feliz por estar comprometida con él, aunque no lo demostró, sintió que su corazón se aligeró bastante, tenía un sentimiento un tanto indescriptible ya que nunca lo había sentido. Luego Lacus toma con ambas manos la mano de Athrun, la coloca en su pecho y le dice que los problemas son más fácilmente resueltos cuando hay dos para apoyarse. Al solo escuchar esto, a Athrun se le acelera el corazón yla abraza fuertemente. Al mismo tiempoen su mente piensa que quizás el hecho de que los hayan comprometido no fue una mala idea después de todo.

Y así fue como la relación de Athrun y Lacus dio inicio. En el próximo capitulo hablaremos un poco más de las vivencias de Lacus y Athrun como también por que Athrun decidió no pelear por el amor de Lacus, será más o menos como un análisis psicológico de Athrun. No se lo pierdan.

Con esto me despido, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen algún comentario por ahí, y si no pues también. Perdón de antemano por si se ha ofendido a alguien en este fic, pero recuerden que esto no es más que eso, un fic. Así que no me tomen represalias XD.


End file.
